Biologically active substances and physiological states are being identified that modulate cellular responses in association with induced increases in cyclic GMP concentration. The mechanism by which guanylate cyclase activity is increased and suppressed is being investigated. Cellular components that selectively interact with cyclic GMP are being characterized. The protein(s) inducible by estrogen which are responsible for cellular cyclic GMP accumulation in uterus are also being studied.